Jennifer Hammond
Jennifer Hammond is an American female music composer, arranger and orchestrator. She also worked with the music composers Carter Burwell, Harry Gregson-Williams, Trevor Rabin, Danny Elfman, Steve Jablonsky, Joseph Trapanese, Hans Zimmer, John Debney, Mark Mancina, Danny Elfman, Randy Newman and among others. Biography While she was taking themes from Randy Newman’s two Toy Story films, she arranged over sixty minutes of score, which will be used at two Disney theme parks: Disney’s Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida, and Disney’s California Adventure at Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. Personal life She and her husband, Pat Skipper, had twins Jack and Amelia, born in 2002. Filmography Film *The Alamo (2004) - On-Screen Music Arranger (Score by Carter Burwell) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Additional Orchestrator for "In the Name of the Hundred Acre Wood" and "What Do You Do?" (Score by John Debney) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - Orchestrator (Score by Joel McNeely) *The Family Stone (2005) - Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Additional String Arrangements (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Glory Road (2005) - Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin) *Bambi II (2005) - Music Copyist (Score by Bruce Broughton) *Mission: Impossible III (2006) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) *The Guardian (2006) - Orchestral Arrangements for "Never Let Go" (Score by Trevor Rabin) *Flushed Away (2006) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *The Holiday (2007) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Danny Elfman) *Shrek the Third (2007) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) - Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) - Music Arranger & Orchestrator (Score by David Nessim Lawrence) *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Up (2009) - Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) - Music Production Arranger (Score by Danny Elfman) *Shrek Forever After (2010) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *The Town (2010) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams and David Buckley) *Tangled (2011) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Alan Menken) *I Am Number Four (2011) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin) *The Smurfs (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Heitor Pereira) *Cowboys & Aliens (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Arthur Christmas (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *Battleship (2012) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Orchestrator (Score by Toby Chu) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Orchestrator (Score by Heitor Pereira) *Frozen (2013) - Music Transcription (Score by Christophe Beck and Hans Zimmer) *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Mark Mancina) *Annie (2014) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *The Divergent Series: Insurgent (2015) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *Max (2015) - Orchestrator & Conductor (Score by Trevor Rabin) *Straight Outta Compton (2015) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *The Divergent Series: Allegiant (2016) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *The Siege of Jadotville (2016) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *Suicide Squad (2016) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Price) *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) - Orchestrator (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Wolf Warriors II (2017) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *Christopher Robin (2018) - Orchestrator (Score by Geoff Zanelli and Jon Brion) *Robin Hood (2018) - Supervising Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *Awaken (2018) - Supervising Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *Stuber (Score) - Orchestrator (Score by Joseph Trapanese) *The Lion King (2019) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Hans Zimmer, Songs by Elton John and Tim Rice) TV Series *Alias (2005) - Conductor (Episode: "Reprisal") (Score by Michael Giacchino) *The 81st Annual Academy Awards (2009) - Music Arranger (Score by Michael Giacchino) *Off the Map (2011) - Orchestrator (Score by Ben Decter) *Zero Hour (2013) - Orchestrator (Score by Trevor Rabin and Paul Linford) *Intelligence (2014) - Orchestrator (Score by Clinton Shorter) Video Games *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Orchestrator (Score by Michael Giacchino) *''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle'' (2017) - Orchestrator (Score by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe) **"Escape from Arendelle" DLC (2019) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Hans Zimmer, Songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez) **"Journey to Kingdom of Corona" DLC (2019) - Supervising Orchestrator (Score by John Debney and Joseph Trapanese, Songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater) *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Orchestrator (Score by Hans Zimmer) External Links *Jennifer Hammond at IMDB Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:American female musicians Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Christophe Beck Category:Danny Elfman Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Mark Mancina Category:Michael Giacchino Category:John Debney Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Randy Newman Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:David Foster Category:David Buckley Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Joel McNeely Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Henry Jackman Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Junkie XL Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Graham Preskett Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Jacob Shea Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Danny Troob Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Terence Blanchard Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Tom Howe Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Louis Febre Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:Antonio Di Iorio Category:Aljoscha Christenhuß Category:Stephen Perone Category:Deborah Lurie Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Dario Marianelli Category:Tyler Bates Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Simon Franglen Category:Joanne Higginbottom Category:Lorena Perez Batista Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:Eric Clapton Category:Michael Kamen Category:Blake Neely Category:Shirley Walker Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Steven Price Category:Carter Burwell Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Nathan Matthew David Category:Sven Faulconer Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:David Fleming Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Chris Forsgren Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Alexander Bornstein Category:Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Lebo M Category:Johnny Marr Category:Mike Einziger Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Thomas Newman Category:Bear McCreary Category:Jonathan Sheffer